Something Stolen
by Engraved-Angel
Summary: "Memories of important events are passed on through the generations with faeries. Something that managed to wipe out almost all of the forest faeries would definitely be in her memories." Kura/OC Hiei/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters or anything in it! I only own myself, my ideas, and my characters. (You should know if it's an OC or not.)**

**A/N: This will be the only time I put up the disclaimer on this story.**

**h**

**Hiei's POV-**

My hands flew out in front of me, hitting the ground so that I flipped back onto my feet. I skidded back a few feet before I finally stopped. Straightening up, I snarled at the woman in front of me. I moved, leaving behind an after image from how fast I was going. I was reaching for my sword when it got hit by the girl's boot, being pushed farther away from me.

I looked at the blade as a rather slender hand grabbed the handle. A warning growl rose in my throat. "Baka onna, get the hell away from my sword," I ground out between gritted teeth.

The girl looked at me and I could see laughter in her blue-gray eyes. This fact made me angrier, and my ki flared out around me. The dry leaves at my feet burst into flames. At this I could hear her actually start to laugh, and I rose an eyebrow. "If you value your life woman, you will be silent and return my sword," I said, my calm facade back in place. The leaves were still burning though, betraying the fact I was still angry.

The woman tilted her head at me, the laughter dying on her lips. "Oh? You want this back?" She looked down at the sword in her hands. She smiled at me then, red hair floating about her face. "Come and get it if you want it so bad." I growled and launched myself at her. Just when I thought that I might trap her, she seemed to dance away.

"Damn you, stand still!" I hissed. There might have been a time lapse of about four seconds before my back was slammed against a tree, my katana quivering a few centimeters from my head. The girl was hovering in front of me, and for some strange reason my breath hitched in my throat. "Who are you?" I asked, flinching back as she drew closer. I could feel her breath hit my ear before she spoke.

"Katrina," Was her reply, and I then noticed that she was pulling away. I moved as if to hurt her, but froze as her lips connected with mine. It was like my body shut down, and I didn't realize she was gone until a few minutes later. The one thought that crossed my mind was this.

What...

The...

Hell...

**h**

**Angel: Yes, I know this is short. I apologize.**


	2. Chapter 1: Daydreams can be a killer

Katrina's POV-

I sat in the oak tree in my backyard, swinging my legs as I listened to my MP3 player, staring down at the pond below me. My mind was wandering back to the day in the forest, when I had met the boy. I smiled slightly, I knew exactly who he was, had known for quite some time. Never knew he would ever come to my little secluded town though, I thought that us demons here didn't try anything bad. After all, we live with the humans in this town.

I held back a snicker, I had never truly planned on kissing him, but it was a spur of the moment. I lifted my head, there was a scent on the breeze. Ah, yes, it was Kizu, he was here to bring me news on what the outsiders here were doing no doubt. I stood up on my branch and pulled my way higher into the tree until I poked out of the top of the foliage. The wind demon was there a few moments later, looking somewhat out of breath.

"Katrina, we have a perimeter breach with unfriendly demons. They're firing at humans, innocent humans. Jaece and Illiana are out there, fighting them back. We need your help with this one," He said quickly.

I quickly nodded and closed my eyes for a minute. Jaece and Illiana were two of my closest friends, if anything happened to them... I shook the thought from my mind and made my way down the tree quickly, basically jumping from branch to branch until my feet hit the solid ground. I then took off, reaching the house in a record time, climbed through my window enough to grab my katana off the wall above the window, and closed my eyes for a minute. "Kizu!" I called.

"Yes?" Came the response next to me.

"Will I travel faster by air or by land?" I asked, turning to look at him while belting on the sword.

"By land, the wind currents are getting messed up today," He responded quickly.

I nodded and dropped to the ground, landing lightly on my toes. "Go, get there as fast as you can," I said, and then I took off. I knew where I would find this battle taking place, it was where the rip in the seam was between the Ningenkai and Makai. That was where all of the demon's kept popping through.

... Okay, I guess before I get into anymore detail on this part of the story, I had better tell you why we kept watch over the seam. The Reikai had been getting to busy to monitor all of the seams, and my home of Bonner's was the last place you would expect a rip. We were a quiet town that was every child's dream of perfect. So Koenma never felt the urge to place guards on this rip himself. We didn't have to worry about it until late last fall when some big uglies started to pop through. Human after human had been killed, and so a group of us joined forces to beat them all back. So far we've been doing a good job about it, but bigger demons keep coming through, and we've been having higher and higher casualties.

We've already lost three of our best fighters, and I had a feeling we were still going to loose more.

Getting back to what was happening, I had finally reached the area where the rip was. Jaece was unconscious (I hoped she was only unconscious) on the ground, and Illiana and Kizu were putting up a valiant fight. I frowned when I saw that we were being over run, there were at least eleven different demon's here, all fighting against us. _Damn it, I hate it when the odds are against us like this. Eleven of them, three of us who can still fight,_ I thought, and closed my eyes with a sigh. Things were not going our way.

I jumped into the fight, drawing my katana and fighting back a demon that was coming after Jaece's body. I somehow pushed that one back and into the rift between the realms, then took on another one. By now there was only six of them left, and something flashed to my side. Kizu and Illiana hit the ground, to exhausted to continue, and I gritted my teeth, pushing harder to get the demon's out of here.

I knew I wasn't going to make it when I started to get more wounds, the six of them ganging up on me. "Damn it all," I hissed, decapitating one but taking a deep shoulder wound. I fell to my knees, the world swaying before my eyes. Words that sounded like hissing dropped to my ears and whispered things I didn't understand. Laughter echoed around me, and I blinked, trying to stay focused so that I could continue to fight back.

A swirl of black dropped in front of me, followed by a boy in magenta. I was confused, who were they, what were they doing here? I could see that they quickly killed the rest of the demons, but when the magenta boy crouched down to ask me something, all I heard was gargles and the sound of blood rushing past my ears. Things began to dim and I felt my eye's close, all the while wondering deep in my mind what exactly was going to happen to me.


	3. Chapter 2: So she's a faerie, that's new

Hiei's POV-

I was impressed by the strength of this girl, I'll give her that. I recognized her, fiery red hair and all. It was impossible not to, she was the one who had stolen a kiss from me. Of course, I had told myself that the next time I saw her I would separate her head from her shoulder, though apparently that wasn't going to be happening. I sighed as I lifted her off the ground carefully, turning to look at Kurama to give him a look that said 'get a portal to Koenma'.

As much as I disliked the girl, I wanted the one who finished her off to be me. Not some demon who had appeared through a hole in the barrier.

I guessed that it took only a few minutes after I heard Kurama call Koenma for the portal to appear, and I walked through. Besides, this way I was killing two birds with one stone. We were supposed to bring the girl in for questioning, and she could get healed while we were there. Then, once she was finished with, I would go and kill her. It was a simple plan, and one I was pleased with for something quick.

I passed her off, sending a glare after her form to show how much trouble I thought she was worth. With that I turned to Koenma, leaning against the far wall with my arms crossed. I closed my eyes, he would know that I was still listening to whatever it was he was going to say.

"Thank you, you two," The toddler started off with, "you honestly caught her faster than I thought you would. As you know, we have been searching for her for about four years."

"Yes, but Koenma, why exactly have you been searching for her?" Kurama asked, and I perked up slightly. I had been wondering that myself honestly.

"She's what's known as a faerie, and yes, she does have wings and she _can_ fly. The only difference is the type of faerie she is, as we were led to believe her kind died out at least three centuries ago. She's a forest faerie, basically meaning she has control over the forest's she enters and every creature in there trust's her with their own lives," He said. "So when we discovered that there was another forest faerie out there, we started looking so that we could figure out how her kind died off."

"How would the onna know if it happened three hundred years ago?" I drawled out the question, opening an eye to look at the toddler.

"Memories of important events are passed on from child to child in the faerie world. An event as catastrophic as the one that led to the deaths of that many faeries, it would definitely be carried on through the generations. Just like the forming of her race would be in her memories as well," was the answer.

I nodded and closed my eyes again, once more falling into silence. I heard a sigh from Koenma and smirked slightly, I knew at that we were dismissed. Time to get out here and go back to wandering the human city I was normally confined to. Maybe I'd go terrorize Kuwabara, that was always amusing. I opened my eyes and tucked my hands into my pockets, pushing off the wall and walking towards the door then out of it after Kurama went through.

As we passed through the doorway, I saw the familiar swirl of a portal and then I was transported... right underneath my tree at Genkai's. I smirked, the toddler was actually getting smarter. I climbed up my tree, settled onto one of the branches, closed my eyes, and settled back for a long day. Not like I really had anything better to do with my time.


	4. Chapter 3: Umm Where Exactly Am I?

**Katrina's POV-**

**I groaned slightly as a touch of light passed through my closed eyelids, and I recognized the burning sensation in my throat as thirst for water or some wet liquid. I slowly opened my eyes and flinched at the harshness of the light, twisting onto my side and burying my head into the covers to escape it. I couldn't remember where I was, or what had even happened. With a sigh, I slowly pushed back the covers and forced myself to sit up.**

**Like expected, there was a small pain as some old wounds stretched tightly across my back. I growled slightly and shook my head, then swung my legs over the edge of the bed. At that point the door to the room opened and I looked up, blinking in mild surprise. I saw the red haired man from before, and I blinked again.**

"**Good morning, I didn't expect you up so early," He said, smiling politely at me.**

"**Good… morning. How long have I been out?" I asked, confusion coloring my tone.**

"**Two days, though we expected you to be out for at least another four days. Your wounds were pretty bad, and everyone was stunned that you lasted against those demons that long."**

"**You… how… who are you?"**

"**My apologies, my name is Kurama here, but back in Ningenkai I'm known as Minamino, Suichi."**

"**A pleasure to know your name… I'm Katrina Myriano," I replied, ever so slowly forcing myself to stand up. I swayed slightly but caught myself easily; it wasn't that hard to not fall over… okay that was a small lie to myself. I pushed myself back up and shook my head slightly, pushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked, coming to my side.**

"**Yeah, I'll be fine. I was just beaten up a bit more than I thought I was," I responded, flinching as another wound pulled taught. There was silence from him and I looked up into his eyes, stunned to see that they were a bright vibrant green. Then someone else walked in and I looked over, blinking when I saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes in a green jumpsuit… and it looked like his hair was greased back. Interesting.**

**He smiled at me and Kurama, and I waved slowly in reply. "Hey, Kurama, baby breath wants to see her now since she's awake."**

"**Alright, Yusuke. We'll be there shortly." Kurama said and then Yusuke exited the door. He turned to me and then placed some clothes on the chair beside the bed. "I think these will work for you, for now."**

"**Thank you," I said, smiling at him as he also left the room. I then got dressed with a small sigh, so I was in Reikai, and the ruler of spirit world wanted to speak with me… now I had to wonder what it was about. This was going to be interesting…**


	5. Chapter 4: Infuriating Secrets

**Hiei's POV-**

I didn't see the point of having us all there when Koenma called the girl in for questioning, I sure as hell didn't want to be here. I may that point very clear to Koenma before the girl walked in, shooting him a glare that could kill a flower upon seeing it. He had shrunk down, much to my pleasure, and then had ignored me. That suited me just fine, as it was I preferred to just lean against the wall and blend in.

Then she walked in.

Despite the fact I had managed to hide myself in the shadows of the child ruler's office, she still looked straight at me, and then _smiled_. The fact alone outraged me until I realized that this was more than likely what she meant it to do, and so I calmed down quickly. I gave her an apathetic look before looking at Koenma again, then I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see either of them. Koenma started talking then, and I blocked them out until I heard him mention her memories. As much as I didn't want to admit it, how her entire race's memories were stored in one body interested me.

I opened one eye and watched as the girl paused, thinking his question over.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," she said softly, her wings ruffling slightly with the lie she told. However, the toddler didn't catch the fact it was a lie. With a side glance to the fox, I determined that he had caught the lie as well.

"Mayhap it would be best, Katrina, for you to tell the truth," Kurama said gently, "we only want to figure out what happened to your race."

I noticed that her jaw set at that, and I reasoned out that she must know _exactly_ what happened. Despite my displeasure at doing anything with that girl, I snaked out a tendril of my mental consciousness and entered her mind, or attempted to anyway. The thoughts that were in there were spiraling around like a hurricane, and they started to give me a headache from how fast they were going. I gritted my teeth, forcing myself past that part of her mind and into the deeper parts, only to be thrown back out with a shock to my body.

I opened my eyes again, glaring at her to match the heated glare she was giving me. "She knows exactly what happened, she just won't tell," I said with no emotion, and I smirked at the look of outrage on her face.

"You have no right to do that!" she snapped at me, and I caught the light flashing off of her eyes in an almost dangerous glint.

"I guess that'll make us even then, won't it onna," I drawled, closing my eyes once more as I partially relaxed on the wall. I was amused at her growling and then blocked them all out again, I figured that soon enough I would learn what the other's had learned, Kurama would tell me whether I wanted to know or not.

* * *

_Well hello there, sorry this is so overdue. But lookie! I did it! So I know I keep saying that I'll make these longer, but I think this story is just going to be short chapters because it comes easier to me that way. So anyway… anyone care to help me figure out update days for this? I figure I can do Hiei updates one day and Katrina updates on another. How does that sound to my elusive readers?_

_On another note, please review? With whip cream and cherries on top?_

_Alright, I'm done for this time. I'll get back to you all with another chapter soon I hope. ^^_

_~Angel_


End file.
